Protecting Sadie
by RMNicki
Summary: When a 7 month pregnant Jules is suddenly abducted at gunpoint, what does the team do? How does Sam handle it? Are Jules and Sadie going to make it out alive? - Previously known as 'She Had to Protect Sadie', but due to some writing issues, I had to take it down and make some pretty instense changes ;) ENJOY! Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!
1. Exposed Postition

*~*~*~  
Chapter 1 revised: Protecting Sadie

She sat on the couch, slightly anxious as she watched the hot call unfold before her. This one hadn't been contained quick enough and now the news was all over it.

She would recognize her team anywhere, and this was definitely their hot call. Sarge was working hard to talk down another hostile man with a female hostage. They'd just finished talking one down moments ago, there was something fishy about the situation considering another one had jumped up in his place.  
She knew the team had noticed, they weren't stupid.

She couldn't help looking for Sam's head of golden blonde hair in the picture, and she spotted him in a nearly invisible sniper' perch up on a building in the left corner of the picture. She rubbed her 7 month pregnant belly,  
"Your daddy's playing super hero."  
She felt the tell-tale kick she almost always got when she talked to Sadie.

She focused again on Sam but couldn't see him well, for the camera wasn't focused on him but rather the intense situation in front of them.

**as Toronto's top team in the city works furiously to diffuse the situation. **

She'd missed what the female newscaster had said before that, so she tuned in now, hoping to get some more information.

**Team One of the SRU has already talked down a hostile civilian today and are beginning to think that there may be under-lying intentions behind the situations occurring today.**

How did she know that?

**beginning to question whether or not they will need to 'neutralize' their s-**

_What in hell? _Jules thought, _where are they getting their information? It's almost as if they're trying to communicate something…_and what she saw on the screen next froze her to the core,

**LOOK ANNA LOOK! There's a sniper, up in the left hand building over there! **

The camera moved, and this time, the lens focused in on Sam.

_No._ Jules thought miserably, knowing that the fact that they had just blown Sam's position could be fatal for him and the call. She absolutely _hated_ not being down there to help her team. She was probably the only one that would notice the team's stop in motion as Spike got word in the truck about Sam's newly exposed location.  
She watched Sam carefully, and jumped up despite her current pregnant status when she saw a man behind him. Sam was probably warned by Spike, because at the last second he began to turn just in time to be hit across his temple by a man with a pistol and mask. It was a had hit, and she didn't see him get up again. He moved to point the gun at Sam who she presumed was lying on the ground unconscious. But then he jerked backwards and fell to the ground.

_Thank you Ed._ She thought breathing easier, Sadie kicked her hard.

"Ow!" She gasped, and frowned down at her swollen belly, "Sorry, sorry. Daddy's okay, he's okay." She whispered.

She saw Spike materialize at the top of the building, and after checking it she saw him say something into his comm. link.  
They would have to wait until the subject was secure for the EMTs to go help Sam.

She waited tensely, but the moment the other subject had been neutralized, the hostile one holding the hostage seemed to soften and not seem so sure. He'd really seen the team in action and now he was practically shaking like a leaf. Stuttering and all, and it didn't take him long to step down.

She was more than happy to see Sarge force the newscasters that had threatened the call to shut down their show, and the second she got an opening she called him.

"Jules." He laughed, "He's alright."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Good, what _was_ that?"

Sarge's tone of voice darkened, "Their news' tech hacked our head-sets. And they nearly got Sam killed. They're all under arrest indefinitely. They risked the team."

Jules nodded, "I could kill them."

"You'll be the next one we talk down. He's at St. Mary's, we'll meet you there."

"Thanks Sarge, bye." She said,

"Bye Jules!" She heard an array of voices and couldn't help laughing as she realized the entire team had been listening in.

"Bye guys." She said and hung up.

She pulled on the jeans with an elastic band, and a black v-neck. She wasn't a fan of the pants, but they were comfortable. She did her best to tame her wavy brown hair and did her usual make up, then hurried out to her jeep and drove to the hospital to hear about Sam's condition.

The nurse at the front desk knew her well and told her Sam's room the second she approached the desk. She gave the woman a grateful smile and headed off.

She opened the door in time to see Sam standing unsteadily. He was wearing hospital scrubs, the doctors knew from previous experience that neither of them liked hospital gowns.

"Get your ass back in that bed." She said softly.

He turned and looked at her, and small sparkle that only she could bring lit his eyes,  
"Jules…" He whined.

"Sam." She breathed, looking pointedly at the bed.

He groaned but did as she said,

"Yes ma'am!" He mock saluted her, she smiled, and approached him.


	2. Personas

_**~*~*~*~  
Review**_

"_Get your ass back in that bed." She said softly. _

_He turned and looked at her, and small sparkle that only she could bring lit his eyes, _

"_Jules…" He whined. _

"_Sam." She breathed, looking pointedly at the bed. _

_He groaned but did as she said, _

"_Yes ma'am!" He mock saluted her, she smiled, and approached him.  
__**~*~*~*~  
**_She walked in and saw Sam sitting in his bed in a pair of scrubs that the hospital provided. He must have refused to wear a gown, and she wasn't surprised she sighed.

She walked forward and took his chin gently in her fingers, tilting his head back until she had a better look at the dark bruising surrounding the gash on his temple. She noticed his pupils were slightly larger than average, but she pushed it to the side, she wanted to make sure he was okay.  
"Ow." She said gently.  
"It's n- It's nothing."  
His slurred words worried her,  
"Sam…" She said cautiously, she tipped his head back again, this time focusing on his eyes,  
"Follow my finger." She said gently,  
"Jules I'm fine." He whispered, "Just drowsy."  
"Sam." She said sternly, he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, before opening and doing as she said.  
His responses were slowed, and it seemed he was fading quickly, paler than before.  
"Sam. Who gave you your meds?" She asked, "What did he look like?"  
His head swayed, and she put a hand on either side of his face,  
"Sam, answer me." She said frantically.  
He took a deep breath seeming to realize something was wrong, "Brunette, woman."  
"Fuck." Jules whispered, "Your doctor's a ma-" But, her sentence was cut off as someone opened the room's door. She expected one of team, but instead there stood a man. His jeans hung off his hips and he had a white T-shirt on, possibly late 30s, early 40s.  
Warning flags shot up throughout her body, and she took a step back, and pressed her hand to her stomach.  
"I'm sorry…do we know you?" She asked, watching his body posture carefully. He was tense, stressed, seemingly in a hurry.  
Sadie kicked within her, and she closed her eyes.  
Her heart skipped a beat when he reached into his shirt, she looked for anything she could protect herself with. But there was nothing that could take on a gun.  
She put her hands up, hoping to placate the man in front of her.  
He pointed the gun straight at her,  
"You. You're coming with me."  
Sam spoke for the first time,  
"To hell she's not." He growled, covering his weakness, by sitting up, then standing in front of her.  
Sam swayed slightly and looked like he was going to be sick.  
The man smiled and watched as Sam collapsed,  
"_Sam!_" Jules cried,  
"**You.**___With me." _He pointed the gun at Sam who was lying on the ground unconscious.  
"Sir, can you tell me why you're here, what you need?" Jules asked, slightly shaky.  
She saw that the silencer was on on his gun.  
He shot it into the floor, terrifyingly close to Sam's head, and she choked back the fear after seeing no blood and seeing that he was okay.  
"Okay." She whispered, "I'll come with you."  
"Good." He murmured icily. He reached forward and grabbed her arm, shoving her in front of him, he put his gun back in his jacket, but kept the barrel pointed towards her.  
"Walk." He ordered, "The West Entrance. Don't make a noise, no signals, no mouthing, _nothing._" He said, and shoved her forward until she walked.  
"Will you allow me to ask a doctor to help my husband, please. I'll be quick. You can listen."  
His grip on her wrists tightened almost painfully, but he complied.  
"Sir." Jules said to a doctor walking by,  
"Can you check on my husband room 452, Sam Braddock."  
"I'm afraid, I'm not his patient, but I'll talk to his doctor." The doctor said politely.  
"Please." Jules whispered, "He's having trouble breathing."  
Something changed in the doctor's eyes, but he was smart and didn't ask anything,  
"Of course." He said, eyeing the man's grip on her arm out of his peripheral vision before nodding to her as he walked by.  
Thank God. She'd picked a smart doctor.  
The man lead her inconspicuously out of the building, but right as they exited and alarm went off.  
"Fuck, Damnit. Shit." The man growled, and shoved her once more, nearly knocking her to the ground, a car drove up and the driver jumped out, and the man holding her shoved her in the drivers' seat.  
The man that had abducted her got in the passengers' side, the other behind her.  
"Drive." Came a female's voice from the back, and she was shocked for a moment,  
"DRIVE!" She screamed, as the hospital security ran out the doors, a gun barrel was shoved to her head, and she took a deep breath, she saw the team out of the corner of her eye. Her throat dried. She could wait for them. But she knew…if she died now, there was a painfully surreal chance that Sadie wouldn't make it.  
She couldn't risk her and Sam's daughter. She pressed the break and they sped out of the parking lot. She saw Ed pick up the gun out of the rear view mirror, and he shot. She knew he had planted a tracker on the back of the car.  
"Speed up." The man growled. She complied willingly, nodding, knowing the subjects hadn't noticed.  
They directed her to a warehouse,  
The man grabbed her and practically dragged her out leading her around to the back of the car.  
He let out a yell of disdain,  
"Fucking hell. Sandy, they're tracking us."  
"Do they turn off?" Sandy asked, glaring at Jules.  
_Never lie to a subject._ She heard Sarge's mantra in her head. But this was different. Sadie's life was on the line…not to mention she saw the white ear bug stuck to the side of the tracker, she looked to them practically asking for permission before reaching towards it.  
"You try anything you little bitch, and I'll kill you, he nudged her stomach and she couldn't help herself as she swatted his hand holding the gun away. He simply smiled evilly at her, then gestured to the tracker,  
_"__**Now." **_She nodded, and pulled the tracker off, she pretended to study it, whilst removing the ear bug inconspicuously.  
It was a risky move, but she swept her wavy brown hair away from her face, and pressed the ear bug into her ear in the process.  
She dropped the tracker to the ground,  
"You'll have to smash it." She whispered. She went for a docile persona, hoping to calm them.  
The man stamped down on it several times and finally it crushed. Jules closed her eyes, then she felt a sharp sting in her thigh, she gasped and looked down and saw that the woman had stabbed her with a syringe, things started to swirl and darkness lined her vision, and there was nothing she could do as the darkness consumed her, and she slipped to the ground and was swept up by the man, and all she could do was succumb to the nightmares of what was possibly about to happen to her and her baby.


	3. We'll Get You

~*~*~*~  
"You'll have to smash it." She whispered. She went for a docile persona, hoping to calm them.

The man stamped down on it several times and finally it crushed. Jules closed her eyes, then she felt a sharp sting in her thigh, she gasped and looked down and saw that the woman had stabbed her with a syringe, things started to swirl and darkness lined her vision, and there was nothing she could do as the darkness consumed her, and she slipped to the ground and was swept up by the man, and all she could do was succumb to the nightmares of what was possibly about to happen to her and her baby.  
~*~*~*~

The Hospital

"Do we go after them?" Wordy asked, quickly, eyeing the car speeding out of the hospital grounds.  
"No." Ed said, "If we stress them, they could act on a whim. We can't risk Jules or their baby."  
"She was with Sam." Sarge said, and the team tensed for a moment before heading into the hospital, they needed to know what exactly was going on before they acted. They moved quickly,  
"Sam Braddock. Where's his room?" Ed ordered the secretary.  
She rose, "You won't be able to see him now. He was overdosed with Rohypnol. CCTVs caught it on film."  
Spike opened his mouth to ask, but the nurse caught his intentions quickly,  
"Julianna tipped them off, he's in ICU now. His airway was under some altercations, but he's been given a diluent. In about an hour you may see him, but you must not stress him out too badly with the questions. His heart may be weak, we aren't sure how is body will react. Right now, it's slow and careful. As soon as the Rohypnol has cleared his system, he'll be somewhat weak, but he'll be in recovery."  
Sarge nodded, "Thank you. Please, let us know as soon as we can see him."  
The nurse nodded.  
Wordy left for a moment, and spoke into the phone, when he came back he informed them that the command truck was on the way.  
"The tracker had an ear bug on it?" Spike asked looking to Ed.  
He nodded."  
"Hopefully. If she got it." Wordy said.  
They looked to Sarge, "Let me try first." He said, they left the waiting room for a moment,  
"Jules? Jules are you there?"  
They heard voices thought, a male and a female's,  
"Fucking hell. Sandy, they're tracking us."-The male.  
"Do they turn off?" –The female.  
Jules didn't reply, at least not out loud,  
"You try anything you little bitch, and I'll kill you."  
They heard Jules clearly this time, and a feeling of relief passed through the team as they realized she had indeed gotten the ear bug and had managed to get it in her ear without the subjects noticing.  
"You'll have to smash it." They heard Jules whisper.  
There was a crushing noise.  
Then they heard a surprised gasp,  
"Jules, Jules can you hear us? We're coming soon. We'll get you." Sarge said. He closed his eyes, and whispered ignoring his judgment, "I promise."

~  
The hour passed achingly slow, but when they doctor entered and summoned them they followed eagerly into Sam's room.  
"We had some troubles." The doctor said outside the room, "He's distressed. Anxious."  
Wordy nodded, "Understandable."  
They walked into the room to find Sam standing, he was in full gear. The doctor's must have left his things in the room.  
That was mistake. Sarge thought resignedly.  
He looked to the doctor, and the doctor ran his hand through his hair,  
"You won't be staying will you?" He asked Sam. Sam shook his head.  
"Definitely not. Not while they're in danger."  
The doctor nodded, this time he spoke to Sarge giving him strict instructions on Sam. Then when Sam wasn't looking he gave him a syringe that would speed Sam's heart in case the side effects seized him again and he began to show signs of succumbing into unconsciousness or even worse…symptoms of comatose.

_**Jules**_

She woke, and her vision swirled, her brain pounding against the inside of her skull and she groaned.  
She tried to move and took in that her hands were handcuffed behind her, her mouth taped. She remembered hearing Sarge's voice slightly, and had heard the last end of his statement,  
_"We'll get you. I promise." _  
She took a deep breath.  
_Sadie.  
_ She focused, she couldn't speak to Sadie, but she wanted, no she _needed_ to know that Sadie was alright. She begged hoped with all her heart, and finally she felt the tell-tale shift in her swollen belly, which brought tears to her eyes. _Thank God._  
She struggled and managed to focus on the handcuffs through the fuzz in her head,  
Her right handcuff was somewhat loose.  
She squirmed, and groaned in pain slightly as she forced her hand to shift to the fit of the cuff.  
"Jules?!" She heard a frantic Sarge in her ear.  
She struggled until her wrist slipped out. She sighed in relief, happy that she hadn't dislocated any bones.  
She used her renewed freedom and forced herself into a sitting position.  
She yanked the tape away from her mouth.  
"Sarge." She choked quietly, her throat dry.  
"Jules." Sam sighed,  
"Sam…Sam, is he alright?" Jules asked gently,  
There was a pause,  
"I'm alright baby, but are _you?"_  
His voice sounded different, but she couldn't worry about that now,  
"Sadie and I are alright…for now." She whispered.  
"Do you have any idea where they've taken you?" He asked softly.  
She heard footsteps outside the door, and she moved quickly, lying back, on her arms.  
"I can't speak anymore, they're here. I will when I can."  
The team heard a banging noise,  
"I figured you'd be awake by now." They heard a burly voice.  
Sam's left hand tightened into a white knuckled fist as the conversation continued. There seemed to be about 3 male voices in the background. There was no sound of the woman.

The man that had spoken earlier seemed to be the dominant. "I thought I heard her talking, she got the goddamn duct tape off."

The team heard the noise of duct tape being ripped from the roll,

"Now shut up, and leave it on, or I'll wrap it around your head you little bitch." The man snarled.

"Why are you doing this?" Jules asked calmly,

"I said shut up." He growled, and they heard Jules's protest as they re-taped her mouth…  
~~~

**~Hope you're enjoying so far!~**

**-Xx-RMNicki-xX**


	4. This Day

_**~*~*~*~**__  
The team heard the noise of duct tape being ripped from the roll,_

"_Now shut up, and leave it on, or I'll wrap it around your head you little bitch." The man snarled. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Jules asked calmly, _

"_I said shut up." He growled, and they heard Jules's protest as they re-taped her mouth…_  
_**~*~*~*~**_

**The Team **

They heard a door shut,

And Sarge nearly said something when they heard the same dominant voice again, only clearer, louder.

"I could have a little fun with you." He said quietly, they heard a thump as Jules was forced down into a laying position then a muffled gasp of pain. They heard her murmur of alarm then she screamed into the duct tape…

**Jules**

Two of the men left, but the one she presumed was the most dangerous stayed, she tensed as he walked back towards her.

She tried to scoot away, but doing so without giving away that her hands weren't cuffed anymore was damn near impossible.

"I could have a little fun with you." He said.

He moved forward quickly, and shoved her down onto her back, and she let a small scream as he groped her breast, but when his hands began to move South she decided that pretending that she was cuffed was no longer a priority and she reached forward and punched him in the throat.

He let out a gargled choke, and grabbed at his throat before falling backwards. She jumped up as quickly as she could, and took advantage of hic current position. He was kneeled down, curled in on himself, trying to breathe again. So, she grabbed him by the back of his head, and shoved his forehead into the ground twice and he collapsed to the side. She took a second to catch her breath and calm her nerves, before stripping the duct tape away from her lips,

"Guys…"

"Jules?!" Sam asked, shocked to hear her, "What just- what happened to the guy?"

"Unconscious." She said.

"Impressive." Spike exclaimed.

"Jules." Sarge jumped in , "Does he have a weapon on him? Anything you could defend yourself with?"

"Right." She said, and moved forward, after making sure he was really out and not just messing with her, she checked all his pockets, and belt.

There wasn't a gun. No knife, but there _was_ a stun gun. And, oh God,

_This could come in handy. _

"Spike." She said, "He has his phone and a stun gun. I can see if he's exchanged any texts with the other subjects…maybe I can get one of their numbers and you can track it."

"Copy that." Spike said.

She searched his phone frantically until she happened upon a text labeled "Kevin."

She searched the texts hopefully, hoping that there would be anything that would give away any clue as to whether or not this man was someone involved.

Most of them were discreet, but there was one,

_Do you know how long we'll go away for, if we're caught?_

Yes!

She scrambled to find his contact,

"Spike! 1-647-599-4738!"

"Got it Jules."

She heard footsteps outside, and jumped to attention. She quickly dragged her newly unconscious captor to the side, and hid him where the door would open, concealing him.

Then went to the middle of the floor, thanking God that there seemed to be a heated argument going on outside. She grabbed the duct tape from the ground and pressed it back over her mouth.

She moved to her earlier position, but lay on her back and closed her eyes to enforce their beliefs that she was helpless in this situation. The door opened, and she didn't move.

Two pairs of footsteps approached her, and she assessed them the best she could with her eyes shut.

"She must have acted up." A man said, and she figured he was referring to the fact that she was supposedly unconscious.

"Where's Chuck?" Another voice questioned.

_A woman. _She realized, shocked.

"Why are we doing this?" The male asked.

"I've explained it to you a million fucking times, _I want the child_!" She screeched, then eerily calm in a low menacing growl,

"Julia was 7 months pregnant when they shot her, when that team _killed_ her in June. I didn't just lose a niece that day. I lost my fucking sister! I want them to know what it feels like!"

"Stay Calm Jules." She heard Sam's soft voice in her ear.

"You're going to kill the baby?" The male asked, Jules's heart had jumped to her mouth and it took every fiber of her being not to let her panic and protectiveness take over in order to protect Sadie.

"No." The woman said thoughtfully, "I _want_ that baby, and I'm going to take her. I couldn't care less what happened to _her_." She nudged Jules's leg with her foot…

"That team is going to regret everything that happened that day. And they're going to remember _this_ day for the rest of their sorry lives."


	5. We're On Our Way Jules

"_No." The woman said thoughtfully, "I want that baby, and I'm going to take her. I couldn't care less what happened to her." She nudged Jules's leg with her foot…_

"_That team is going to regret everything that happened that day. And they're going to remember this day for the rest of their sorry lives."_

**The Team **

They heard it all through the ear piece Jules was wearing. This woman wanted Jules and Sam's baby. It wasn't Jules they were after at all.  
As far as they knew, Jules was safe at the moment, pretending to be unconscious. But, she couldn't stay that way forever.  
It sounded like her captors were planning a non-professional C-Section. If these people weren't sure what they were doing, they could very easily kill Jules _and_ Sadie.  
Sam was tensely staring out the window, he felt he could be sick at any second, but he kept in check, knowing that his wife and daughters' life depended on it.  
"We need to get more information before we jump in there."  
That rose alarm in Sam, "Boss, they're going to kill them!"  
"Sam, I know their intentions, but it wouldn't help anything for us to rush in there unprepared, you know that. I need you to stay objective here."  
It took every fiber of his being to do as Sarge said,  
"Right, right, you're right." He said, detached from his body.  
This time it was the rest of the team that felt the change in him.  
"Ed…" Wordy said, looking back to the car behind him and Spike. The way Sam spoke was just how a soldier would react to a situation like this, he was shutting down, shutting out all of his emotions.  
"I know." Ed replied, and turned his mic off,  
"Sam." He said, Sam didn't reply.  
"Sam, turn off your radio."  
"Ed, I'm-"  
"Good?" He finished Sam's sentence, "Turn it off Sam, that's an order."  
Sam sighed inwardly, but he couldn't refuse an order, especially now, he clicked off his mic.  
He looked over to Ed,  
"You shouldn't do that. It's not healthy."  
"Do what?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Shut yourself down, the way you just did. That isn't what needs to happen right now, Jules and Sadie need you here, _fully_ here."  
"I am." Sam whispered in a reply, his body still stiff.  
"Not when you do that. Staying objective means controlling the overwhelming emotions and doing everything you can to stay thinking clearly."

Sam sighed, seemingly pained, conflicted.  
"Come back to us, Sam. Push it back, we need you, so does your family."  
Those were the words he needed to hear, he took a deep breath, it was instinct. Everything in him told him to forget the motions and work with skill and detachment. That's what he knew. But, right now, he needed to be in the right state of mind, and this wasn't it. He took a deep breath, his chest had tightened almost painfully.  
"Okay, okay." He rasped, and slowly Ed saw his body relax.  
He took a deep breath, "Now, stay with us Sam. Stay objective. Like I said, we need you right now."  
Sam nodded, and they proceeded to turn their mics back on.  
Conversations continued as normal, as they raced to follow the invisible path that was the trace in the phone Jules currently possessed.

_**~~~  
Jules  
**__Review of Jules P.O.V last chapter :  
"No." The woman said thoughtfully, "I want that baby, and I'm going to take her. I couldn't care less what happened to her." She nudged Jules's leg with her foot…_

"_That team is going to regret everything that happened that day. And they're going to remember this day for the rest of their sorry lives."  
~~~_

"How?" The male asked,  
"Pitocin." The woman replied, "It's a drug used to jump-start labor."  
_No, no, no._ Jules thought, refusing the urge to puke.  
"We're on our way Jules." Ed said.  
"How do you know it won't kill the baby? Kirsten, this isn't safe." He asked.  
"Stop asking me questions before I shove this needle up your ass." The woman growled.  
"You're giving it to her now?" The man asked.  
"What did I say?" The woman screeched making a lunge at the man, scaring him back, Jules peeked her eyes open slightly the woman was shaking, showing all signs of stepping over a breaking point and entering a lethal mind set.  
The man stepped back, hands raised, and the woman, made a move towards the man and he flinched. She snickered, and handed him the needle.  
"Give it to her." She growled.  
"You want _me_ to give it to her?" He asked sarcastically.  
The woman smiled sweetly, too sweetly, and Jules heard another set of footsteps, and the sound of a gun cock, she closed her eyes again.  
"Jack." The man choked, "Okay, okay."  
Jules heard him approach her, and she tensed slightly,  
"What the fuck?" He said, shocked.  
"Guys." He warned, and she heard it go silent in the room.  
_They must see him. Chuck. Whatever the hell his name is._  
Sadie kicked within her, and Jules was sure that it was her racing heart that had set her unborn daughter off.  
"Be careful." Wordy warned in her ear, they knew that they weren't close enough, and Jules didn't have much time left.  
She chose that moment to kick out, and she hit the smaller male in the kneecap, breaking his leg.  
The man beside him was closer than she'd suspected, and she just barely avoided the gun he swung at her head. Once again, she kicked him in between his legs, and his mouth opened in a silent o, before he dropped to the ground, gripping his groin.  
She went to turn, just in time to feel a sharp sting in her side.  
She looked down, and the breath left her as she pulled the syringe out, the medicine no longer in it.  
_No._ She thought miserably, as she met the woman's eyes,  
"What did you give her?" The man gasped as he stood again, staggering. The other man still lay on the ground, gripping his broken leg.  
"It's a sedative."  
"Shit, fuck." The man on the ground whispered, and Jules struggled to keep her eyes open,  
"Phone." The man on the ground gasped, and Jules tensed as she fell to her knees, attempting to conceal the phone, but the man moved her aside easily.  
The man picked up the phone,  
"Fuck." He growled, "Kirsten, leave your phone here." He said, and took his out as well, throwing it the ground.  
Jules murmured something incoherent, and then the darkness that had been lining the edges of her vision, completely consumed her…  
"We're leaving."


	6. Ready

~~~  
Review:  
"Fuck." He growled, "Kirsten, leave your phone here." He said, and took his out as well, throwing it the ground.

Jules murmured something incoherent, and then the darkness that had been lining the edges of her vision, completely consumed her…

"We're leaving."  
~~~

Chapter 6:

**The Team**

The team listened, tense and nervous to the struggle on the other end of the line. Sam stared straight head, listening closely.

"Careful Jules…" He said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

Then they heard a gasp and the struggle stopped, and the sound of a body hiting the ground sounded.

"Jules? Jules?!" Sam said, but she didn't reply.

_What did you give her?_ They heard a strangled voice on the other line.

_It's a sedative._

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, although Jules was far from safe, they knew that she wasn't in any lethal danger.

_Shit. Fuck._ A male voice rasped, _Phone._

_Fuck._ The unharmed man growled, _Kirsten, leave your phone here. We're leaving. _

"They must have found the other phone." Wordy said.

"Is the tracker still working, Spike?" Sarge asked.

"It's still up, Boss."

_Jack, get the girl. Take her out to the van. _The woman ordered.

_What about me?_ The other man wheezed. _No, no, NO! _

_**BANG**_. A gun went off, and it was silent for a few seconds,

_Let's get out of here._ She snarled.

"We need to stop, until we know for sure which way they'll be heading. We don't want to run the risk of them spotting us, we'll wait till they're about a mile away from us before we decide to tail them."

"Copy." Came an array of voices, and they pulled over to wait.

~  
**Jules**

It was like being lost. Lost in darkness, she couldn't see. She couldn't move. All she could do was listen. She was helpless, one of her worst fears. Of course…she was just like any other human being, she wasn't made of steel. But, she'd always refused to ever let something like that show through when it came to being around others. The only person that _really _saw all aspects of her was…Sam. And even then, he had to fight it out of her sometimes.

_Sam…_

A pang of fear and pain hit her once more, and she tried to think of something, anything to distract her so she could get back into her right mind and focus better. She focused on the time when she'd refused to tell him what was wrong and he'd, quite literally pinned her to the ground and practically interrogated her until she gave in.

She was shaken from the memory when she began to gain back some of her consciousness. She felt like her brain was _beating_ against the inside of her skull, and it probably didn't help that she was being shaken. Shaken? That didn't make sense…she recalled the woman saying, 'take her to the van.' So, maybe that's where they were, and apparently on rough terrain. Jules opened her eyes and closed them as she got her bearings now that she was more aware. The male was beside her. The female was driving. But, where was the other man?

_They must have left him…_ She thought. It wasn't unheard of in crimes like this.

She tried to move only to find that her hands were cuffed above her. She couldn't much more than that, still feeling weak from the sedative they had pumped into her.

"She's waking up." The man said.

Jules opened her eyes, there was no point in keeping them closed now. The van came to an abrupt help and she gasped as her head throbbed painfully. The woman crawled into the back with them,

Jules watched and cringed as the man pulled out a small package and took out a syringe and vial. She opened her mouth to say something, but the woman cut her off.

"Don't even try." She said, and ripped a piece of duct tape from the roll. "I know how you pieces of shit like to try and talk yourselves out of these kinds of things."

Jules didn't bother to say something, not wanting to agitate the woman more as she taped her mouth closed forcefully. She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but towards the syringe she knew was coming.

_Oh God guys, please hurry. _She thought miserably,

"It's ready."

~*~*  
ooh, cliffie ;) Don't fret, more to come, soon!  
~*~*


	7. Emergency

_~~  
Review of last chapter:  
__**She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but towards the syringe she knew was coming. **_

_**Oh God guys, please hurry. She thought miserably, **_

"_**It's ready."**__  
~~_

She couldn't handle this, she couldn't just sit still and let them control what was going to happen to her and her daughter. So, she began to struggle, _hard_ against her restraints.

The woman let out an enraged snarl, and grabbed something out of her pocket,  
"NO!" The guy yelled as the woman made a move towards Jules with the knife. The man grabbed her hands right as she made it about 6 inches from Jules's chest, and Jules let out the breath she'd been holding.  
"Do you want the goddamn baby or not?" The man growled, and the woman's eyes cleared slightly,  
"Give her the shot."  
Jules protested into the duct tape, something along the lines of,  
_No, no, please! _  
But, was it really to her captors or to someone else?  
_Please, if this happens, please let Sadie be alright.  
_She felt the sharp sting and let out a cry of terror and despair.

**The Team**

For them to get a mile away, felt like ions to Sam, and he barely fought the urge to rush Ed and Sarge to let them begin the chase.  
_We're coming Jules. You just hang on._ He thought anxiously.  
"Boss! That's a mile!" Spike announced, and they pulled out almost immediately, no orders needed. They tailed the car, separating slightly to dampen the intimidating feeling that the SUVs could emanate when they were traveling in their straight line down the road.  
"The van's stopped!" Spike said, as they took a turn off road.  
"Where Spike?" Ed asked, beside Sam.  
"Boss, turn right here. Into the woods." Spike said, sounding bewildered, until they saw the small nearly inconspicuous dirt path.  
They moved quickly but carefully thought the woods,  
"About 50 more feet," Spike informed them,  
"Let's stop here, go on foot." Ed said, and they pulled over.  
They moved quickly, suiting up with the equipment.  
"Stick to hand signals for now." Ed ordered,  
"How are we moving in, Ed?" Wordy asked quietly, and Ed gave out the instructions. They'd be coming in from all sides, to surround them and to avoid any chances at escape.  
"Wordy, would you mind staying behind, just in case…" He swallowed, "In case they've followed through with their plan to use Pitocin. EMS won't be able to navigate the forest path, clear out the back..."  
Wordy nodded solemnly, "You got it."  
Sam felt like he could be sick. But, didn't let it over whelm him, Jules and Sadie needed him right now.  
They ran to positions, but still navigated so that hand signals could be used effectively…

~~  
**Jules**

"Give her more." Kirsten ordered, Jules simply closed her eyes, and tears rolled down her cheeks, as he upped the dosage through the IV.  
_I'm so sorry, Sadie.  
_It hurt. It was like a stabbing pain that could overwhelm anybody, as the first contraction hit. At least, that's what she was pretty sure it was…she had not gone through this before. She gave a small scream as it hit its peak then slowly vanished, but left her with a painful feeling of breathlessness.  
There was a bang, "KIRSTEN HATHAWAY, AND JACK MICHAELSON OPEN THE DOOR NOW, HANDS IN THE AIR!"  
A stab of relief pierced her heart, and made tears prick at her eyes when she heard Ed's voice outside the door.  
"The gun, the gun, where's the gun!?" Kirsten searched frantically, and Jules hoped to God that she wouldn't find it, and for the first time that day it seemed her prayers were heard, and Sam and Ed yanked the doors of the back of the van open, they were both there MP5s up and ready.  
"_**Hands in the air!" **_Ed ordered,  
"_**NOW!" **_Sam growled loudly. Scanning, Jules's body with his eyes. Sam's tone scared even Jack and they tentatively did as he said, then it hit Jules again, that deep cramping pain and she let out a pained cry, and small sob broke through her body. The pause between had only been about 5 minutes.  
"Out of the car, on the ground now!" Ed ordered as the rest of the team joined them at the back of the car.  
It was hard to admit it, but Jules actually felt somewhat embarrassed at her current predicament. Being tied down, and helpless, but it was long gone and forgotten when once again, the contraction hit it's peak and she cried out in pain.  
Sam was suddenly there at her side, with Ed and Ed pulled the IV out of her arm as Sam worked at her binds until she was free. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. The rest of the team watched their backs as Sam moved out of the back of the van, then they closed around him, and while he was holding Jules in a protective bundle against his chest, they moved back towards the trucks. Three quarters of the way there, she let out a small sob,

"Sssshhh, baby, you're gonna be okay." Sam spoke softly so only she could here.  
"Oh my God." She choked.  
"Wordy! How far away is EMS!?" Sarge asked,  
"15 Minutes at the least." Wordy said,  
"_Son of a bitch,_" Sarge replied.

**The Team **

"Sarge." Wordy said, quietly, "I can help. I was there with Shelley for all three of our daughters."  
A small pang of reality hit Sam. Sadie was coming _now_, and there was no stopping her.

Right now, his daughter and his wife's lives laid in their hands…

_And they were about to perform an emergency delivery._


	8. No, Sorry

_**!#!  
Here you go guys! So, I might have procrastinated writing for another night. But, due to giggles811's not so subtle hints that I needed to get my ass into gear, I decided I'd write it tonight. (; So, you have her to thank for that! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

_**!#!**_**  
The Team**

"Sarge." Wordy said, quietly, "I can help. I was there with Shelley for all three of our daughters."  
A small pang of reality hit Sam. Sadie was coming now, and there was no stopping her.  
Right now, his daughter and his wife's lives laid in their hands…

_And they were about to perform an emergency delivery.  
_

**The Team**

To Sam it felt like it took forever, but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and soon enough they made it to the SUV.  
"Sam." Wordy said, as they slowed, Sam followed him to the back of the car to find that –as Wordy had said- he'd cleared out the back, and the back seats had retracted into the floor. Sam lay her down gently in the back, and kneeled beside her. She took a sharp, pain filled breath, and her hand tightened around his.  
He put his hand to her forehead, and smoothed her hair away from her clammy forehead. It was like not being able to breathe, not just because Jules was in pain, but because his daughter and wife's lives were in danger. He wanted to kill the two people that had attacked his family. He looked out the window towards the path he knew would lead him back to Sarge and Spike whom were holding onto the subjects.  
The rage he was feeling ebbed at his precise self-control.

He hadn't realized how engrossed he had become in his thoughts until he felt the tight squeeze on his hand. He looked down to Jules,  
"Don't." She whispered up at him, "We need you right now."  
The tightness in his muscles left him in that moment,  
"I know." He replied softly, meeting her eyes.  
The moment was broken when he heard a piece of the team's conversation in his ear.  
_They can't maneuver the ambulance through the path in the woods, but Ed you can transport two EMTs back here to help_ _to, well…yeah. _–Spike.  
_Copy. _–Ed._  
Go quick but careful, these paths aren't all that safe. _–Sarge.  
Sam met Wordy's eyes and he nodded reassurance,  
_Sarge, do you want us to wait?_ –Wordy.  
_How far apart are the contractions? –Ed.  
_Sam twisted his wrist without letting go of Jules's hand, and cringed when another contraction hit her and she cried out in pain,  
_About 5 minutes._ –Sam.  
There was a muttered conversation that Sam heard in the background, he presumed Sarge was talking with the EMTs.  
_Alright, Ed's with the EMTs now, they'll be back in about 5 minutes. Sam the EMTs said we needed to get her undressed. They said, you need to keep her calm, and try to keep her heart rate down since we don't know if the dosage of Pitocin they gave her is lethal or not. _  
"Copy." Sam replied, he looked up to see that the rest of the team was gone. Well, not gone, but they weren't able to see what was happening. He met Wordy's eyes and Wordy nodded.

Under other cirumstances, Sam most likely would not have handled it not being doctors that were seeing Jules undressed like this, but right now…that was not as important as doing everything they could to get her and their daughter out of this alive.  
"Jules." He said gently, she looked up at him, her eyes showed fatigue.  
"The EMTs aren't going to be able to make it here for a few minutes. It's just Wordy and I, but we need to get you undressed and ready, alright?"  
Her tired eyes met his, "We can't wait?"  
He shook his head gently, "No. I'm sorry."  
She nodded in consent, and Wordy moved quickly to remove her pants and panties. She scrunched her eyes closed and Sam gave her hands a squeeze.

As soon as she was completely undressed from the waist down, the EMTs finally got there. Wordy moved into the back of the SUV with Sam and Jules.  
Jules's back arched as another contraction hit, and a quick breath left her lips,

Sam and Wordy pinned her gently but firmly, Sam leaned down and whispered soothing things in her ear as the EMTs spread her legs. Wordy kept his eyes on her face, respectably until the EMTs propped her legs closer to her body and pulled a blanket out of one of their bags to cover them, concealing her. Sam and Wordy both gripped her hands, and Sam ran his hand over her clammy forehead and cheek.

It felt like the blissful moments in between each contraction started and ended too quickly.

She let out another small scream, this was horrible. But, she'd go through it, she wanted a baby more than anything. She and Sam wanted Sadie.

"Alright, she's at about 8 and a half centimeters. Jules. 2 contractions from now, we want you to start pushing." The EMT said.

Jules let out a nervous breath, but nodded. "Okay."

The EMT, his name tag said Jo, looked to the other, "Afterwards, we're going to need to work fast and give her a diluent to dilute the Pitocin. They gave her an overdose."

_**!#!  
There's more to come! Stay updated!**_


	9. Dilutents

~~

Review of Last Chapter:

It felt like the blissful moments in between each contraction started and ended too quickly.

She let out another small scream, this was horrible. But, she'd go through it, she wanted a baby more than anything. She and Sam wanted Sadie.

"Alright, she's at about 8 and a half centimeters. Jules. 2 contractions from now, we want you to start pushing." The EMT said.

Jules let out a nervous breath, but nodded. "Okay."

The EMT, his name tag said Jo, looked to the other, "Afterwards, we're going to need to work fast and give her a diluent to dilute the Pitocin. They gave her an overdose."

~~  
Jules P.O.V

She closed her eyes, and lay her head back against the floor. The next contraction hit her, but she refused to cry out this time, but afterwards her vision began to swim slightly.

"Jules." Sam said, noticing it quickly.

"Hey, look at me. Stay awake, stay looking at me." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You can do this. You're the strongest woman I know."

His words inspired her, and she opened her eyes a little more,

"Alright Jules on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can, alright?"

She nodded, "Okay." She whispered.

"Are you the father?" The other EMT asked, Sam nodded.

"We'll need you to hold her leg here."

"Got it." Sam said, and Jules noticed he looked paler than usual.

"Here we go." The EMT said.

This was going to be hell.

The next contraction took the breath out of her, but she did as the doctor said, and pushed with all her might.

She smothered a scream.

"You're doing good, you're doing good." The EMT said. "On the count of three! 1-2-3!"

This time she couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. Sam rubbed soothing circles into her hand, and his other hand held her leg close to her body.

"I can see the head! 2 more Jules. You're almost there!" The EMT said, she nodded, becoming slightly light headed, but did a he said. 2 contractions later, and the pain eased, and she heard that Sadie had been born. But she didn't hear a thing.  
~~

Sam P.O.V

Sam couldn't get his head around the fact that Sadie was coming prematurely. But yet, here he was going through the motions and trying his best to stay composed although Jules was going through unnecessary pain and the risks of having a child outside of medical assistance except for the paramedics. The worst part was probably Jules's pain and the having to hold her down occasionally.

He held her hand and did everything he was able to do in assisting them and keeping Jules relaxed.

When Sadie was actually brought into the world though, there was only silence that met them. Sam looked over to her, her lips were tinged slightly blue, and she was pale.

He wanted to do something to say something, but he could feel Jules's eyes on him, so he turned back and met her gaze.

"Sam?" She murmured in her daze.

"Ssshhh." He coaxed, "She'll be alright."

Jo the EMT met Sam's eyes, and he had a needle in his hand, Sam nodded slightly.

"This should reduce the effects of the Pitocin, but we need to get her to the hospital now." He said, then pressed the needle through.

Sam gripped her hand tightly as she faded out of consciousness.

Sam P.O.V

They rushed Jules into the ambulance, and allowed Sam to come with them. He sat back obediently and let them watch over Jules's vitals, while the other tended to Sadie. Once or twice Jules's vitals dropped enough to put them all on edge, as her body attempted to fight off the Pitocin and the unexpected pregnancy. And Sadie…Sadie couldn't breathe on her own, she had blankets kept around her to even out her body temperature, and a feeding tube. They had another tube in her, and the EMT was controlling her breathing. His heart was drowning in fear, and fury for the people who had done this to his family.

The EMT –Jo- must have noticed his distress,

"They'll be alright, you know. And, I don't say that when I don't know. Your wife here…she's a fighter, I can tell easily. Your daughter, she's got two kick ass parents, something tells me she knows how to kick ass too. They'll get through this." Sam met his eyes thankfully and Jo seemed to ponder something but only for a second then he met Sam's eyes, "I promise. I'll do absolutely everything I can."

"Thank you." Sam said, and the EMT nodded, before turning back to the machines hooked to Jules to keep record.

Sam was deep in thought, and jumped when he heard a high pitched wail, then crying. He was confused for a moment as the shock struck him, and although Sadie had never cried before, he'd recognize that cry anywhere, Jules's hand twitched in his. He looked over to Sadie.

"Mike." Jo said, and Mike nodded,

"W-what're you doing?" Sam asked, as Mike pulled out a needle.

"She can't breathe, eat or regulate her body temperature on her own, we need to keep her under and relaxed to keep the stress levels down. It will be safer for her." He said, Sam nodded reluctantly, and watched as his daughter slipped into the –hopefully- peaceful darkness again.

~~  
**Sorry Guys, I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'll update soon, I promise!**


	10. New Information

~*~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:  
Sam was deep in thought, and jumped when he heard a high pitched wail, then crying. He was confused for a moment as the shock struck him, and although Sadie had never cried before, he'd recognize that cry anywhere, Jules's hand twitched in his. He looked over to Sadie.

"Mike." Jo said, and Mike nodded,

"W-what're you doing?" Sam asked, as Mike pulled out a needle.

"She can't breathe, eat or regulate her body temperature on her own, we need to keep her under and relaxed to keep the stress levels down. It will be safer for her." He said, Sam nodded reluctantly, and watched as his daughter slipped into the –hopefully- peaceful darkness again.  
** -That was a long review, but I felt like it would help clarify things as I start this chapter ;)**

They took Jules and Sadie into treatment as soon as they got to the hospital. Jules's vitals had taken a plunge on the way here, scaring the hell out of Sam and putting the EMTs to work.  
The doctors wouldn't allow Sam back into the room while they were working over the two of them, so he settled for pacing anxiously in the Private ICU waiting room they'd shown him to. After he'd taken a few minutes to calm down and he'd figured the team had had time to debrief, he decided to call them and let them know what was going on. So, he pulled out his phone and dialed Sarge.

The phone rang only twice before, Sarge picked up.  
"Sam, is it alright if I put you on speaker phone?" He asked, his voice tense with worry,  
"Yes." Sam replied quietly.  
"How's it going, buddy, how are they doing?" Ed's voice came next.  
"Uhm," Sam said, his voice shaky, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "When we were in the ambulance, everything was going alright, then Sadie woke up." He paused and he could practically feel the relief spread throughout the team however many miles away they were.  
"But, they had to put her back under…because since she's premature she can't radiate her body temperature, or eat on her own. She can breathe on her own, but she needed assistance for a while and they're keeping an eye on her. But Jules-"

Sam fought the tears threatening to spring to his eyes.

"Sam. What's going on with Jules?" Wordy asked, cautiously. Sam took a deep breath,  
_Keep it together Braddock._ He thought to himself,  
"Her vitals dropped really low while we were in the ambulance. They couldn't find her pulse."  
There was a pause between all of them.  
"They found it after a few tries but they had to do CPR to bring her back. She's with the doctors now, and they're saying she's stabilized."  
He breathed outwards, reminding himself that for now, Jules _was_ alright.  
"We're on our way Sam." Sarge said, then they ended the call.

When the team got there, no further news had been released by the doctors and they all waited as patiently as they could in the waiting room. After about an hour, a doctor turned in,

"Mr. Samuel Braddock?" The doctor asked, then looked up and seemed shocked for a moment to see the rest of the team there.  
He hastily introduced himself, then looked to Sam,  
"I'll need to speak with you privately first, but then you're welcome to share any of the information you'd like…but due to the patient/doctor confidentiality code…"

Sam nodded, "Got it."

He walked out into the hallway with the doctor, and the doctor began,  
"Well, your daughter Sadie, is doing well for a preemie, she's breathing on her own which is a good sign, but we _will_ need to keep her here at least for a little while until she can eat on her own and keep a close to normal body temperature."  
Sam sighed, and his body sagged slightly in relief, but not completely,  
"My Wife….Jules?" He asked.  
The doctor nodded, "She's…doing alright. Due to the levels of Pitocin in her system, she did experience the early stages of Cardiac Arrest on the way here. We were able to treat her and wipe her body of the drug, but she'll feel sick for a while. She has a fever now of 103, which is higher than we'd like, but we're keeping a close eye on her. As for the…untrained child birth," The doctor said, not seeming to be too pleased with how the EMTs had delivered Sadie, "She didn't experience any severe trauma that won't heal within her cervix, uterus or vagina and she should make a full recovery there. So, for now, our only worries are the fever, and how she feels when she wakes up."

Sam closed his eyes and relished in the calming sensation flowing through his body at the new information.  
"Thank you." He said quietly, "When will we get to see them?"  
"Well, we're planning on halting the sedatives we've been giving Mrs. Braddock, and she should be able to wake up soon, you're welcome to be in the room during that." He looked towards the door to the private waiting room, "I'm sorry, but we can only have one person in there at a time until she's fully aware and checked out. As for Sadie, once she is considered stabilized and in a no-danger zone with her health, you'll be able to see her as well, considering how she's doing will make the decision in whether or not she'll be hold-able."  
Sam wanted to protest the fact that Jules and him might not be able to hold Sadie, but just the thought of seeing their baby girl was good enough, and he was thoroughly happy with what the doctor had just filled him in on, so he nodded and the doctor took pity on him and put a hand on his shoulder stopping Sam's retreating figure,  
"I'll see if I can pull some strings and get you in their sooner. You've been through hell today."  
Sam nodded gratefully, and the doctor released him to let him go back into the waiting room to rehash the information to the rest of the team…

~*~*~*~  
Laaa! So, I'll be updating soon, I promise, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm tossing around some ideas about them first seeing Sadie and taking her home…so, stay updated, and I hope so far you guys have like 'Protecting Sadie.'

Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it! ;)  
-RMNicki-


	11. The First Time -- The Finale

~*~*~*~  
Review of last chapter:  
Sam wanted to protest the fact that Jules and him might not be able to hold Sadie, but just the thought of seeing their baby girl was good enough, and he was thoroughly happy with what the doctor had just filled him in on, so he nodded and the doctor took pity on him and put a hand on his shoulder stopping Sam's retreating figure,

"I'll see if I can pull some strings and get you in their sooner. You've been through hell today."

Sam nodded gratefully, and the doctor released him to let him go back into the waiting room to rehash the information to the rest of the team…  
~*~*~*~

The team got there within ten minutes and Sam shared with them the rest of what he had just been told. They all waited tensely in the waiting room for about 20 minutes before the doctor came back, Sam stood immediately. The doctor nodded,  
"You're welcome to come back, now." He addressed the rest of the team, "I'm Mrs. Braddock's doctor, I suppose Mr. Braddock has filled you in?"  
Solemn nods were passed around the room,  
"You'll be able to see her soon. We just need to walk the two of them through some stuff first."  
Sam looked over to the doctor hopefully, "She's awake?"  
The doctor gave him a small smile, "Yes. She's a little groggy, but she's doing well."  
Sam sighed some of the tenseness throughout his body lessening, and anticipation filled him as the doctor lead him back to Jules's room. The doctor walked into the room in the lead and Jules looked at him, exasperation lining her features, but when she saw Sam enter behind him, her mood lightened considerably and she smiled.  
"Sam." She breathed. This _was_ the first time they had really seen each other since she'd been abducted, aside from when she was giving the premature birth of Sadie.  
"Hey." He said gently, moving to her side, pressing a kiss to her forehead, but when he went to move away, she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him back down to press her lips to his.  
He smirked when she let him go, "Am I that irresistible?"  
"Yes." She said seriously, shocking him.  
"I think that drug went to your head." He taunted.  
This time, she smacked him on his chest, the doctor cleared his throat and they looked towards him, awkwardly.  
The doctor didn't seem to take notice of it though as he approached them.  
"We'd like to bring Sadie in, walk you through the basics. She'll need to stay here for about 2 weeks at the least, but so far she hasn't shown any issues we should be worried about. We'd like to have her try nursing and see how her body handles it. I'll have a female come in of course, and have her help you out." He said looking over to Jules, whom blushed, and looked down. "Depending on how it goes will dictate how long we will need to keep her on the feeding tube, and I'm sure the two of you want to see her."  
"Yeah." Jules sighed, Sam reached down and took her hand.  
The doctor smiled, "You'll need hand sanitizer." He said, "I'll bring her in soon."  
Once he was gone, Sam looked down to his wife, his eyes bright. But they dimmed once he saw her face. She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes worried.  
He took her chin in his fingers and pulled her lip free,  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly.  
"What if she doesn't like me?" She asked.  
He was shocked, to say the least.  
"Are you serious?" He asked, slightly wondering if she was messing with him.  
"Yeah." She whispered.  
He sat beside her on the bed, facing her.  
"Julianna Lucia Braddock, she will _love_ you. You are her _mother, _and she _lived_ in you for seven months. There's no way in hell, your baby daughter isn't going to care for you dearly. You should know that. You should be more worried about her not liking _me._"  
"Well, that would be understandable though. I'd have to side with her." Jules replied light-heartedly, smiling up at him through her lashes, and he laughed, unable to resist her charms.  
She grabbed his shirt once more, and pulled him down to her, after a few seconds, she pulled back. With her lips still feather-light on his she said,  
"You haven't left the hospital at all, have you?"  
He was confused for moment, and she let him lean back,  
"You haven't changed, and you look exhausted." She supplied, referring to the fact that he was still wearing his most of his uniform. She put her hands to his abdomen, feeling the muscle beneath, and he laughed, then was serious once more,  
"I couldn't leave."  
She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, he reached over to a nearby sanitizer dispenser, and clasping her hands in his, he thoroughly cleaned both their hands.  
It was only moments later that they heard a high pitched wail coming down the hall way, they both tensed nervously, Jules's hand tightening on Sam's.  
Just as they had hoped, a female doctor walked through the door, a pink bundle in her arms.  
"Oh God." Jules whispered, as the doctor set Sadie in her arms. Sadie stopped crying immediately, and turned her head inwards, nuzzling her face in Jules's chest, and made a little content murmur.  
"She's tiny." Jules said quietly.  
"She's got your hair Jules." Sam whispered.  
"And your eyes." She replied. "She's beautiful."  
"Just like her mother." Sam whispered, and she blushed.  
The female doctor waited patiently, nearly inconspicuous against the wall, then stepped forward after a few minutes,  
"I'd like to walk you through how to nurse her, if that's alright." She said politely.  
Jules blushed again, this was definitely the most time he's ever seen Jules embarrassed.  
It only took a few minutes, as Jules was a fast learner, and apparently so was their daughter.  
Something about it took Sam's breath away, seeing Sadie latched contentedly onto Jules's breast.  
After a few moments, Sadie had fallen asleep once more.  
"You should hold her, Sam." Jules whispered.  
He switched his weight to his other foot, nervously, but didn't object as Jules, carefully and gently handed Sadie up to his waiting arms.

And _that_ was one of the first times, Jules had ever seen her husband cry.

~*~*~  
_Sequel or no Sequel? _  
**Alright guys…so, I would like to let you know what a pleasure it has been writing for you and writing 'Protecting Sadie' in general. I would like to make it your choice…So, I'm not going to add another chapter, but how about a sequel, where the team meets Sadie and Jules and Sam take her home? Or would that be over kill? It's up to you, please review and let me know…and again, thank you for reading 'Protecting Sadie.'  
-RMNicki-  
~*~*~**


End file.
